


Insatiable

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons AU, Dom/sub Undertones, High Sex Drive, Incubus Sass, King of Hell Inibri, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: King of Hell Inibri has incubus Sass bent over the throne.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare to come,” Inibri snarled. His fingers wrapped sharply around Sass’ hard, dripping cock, making the incubus moan shamelessly. He was trembling, barely staying up even though Inibri’s firm grip on his hip and the throne under him provided plenty of support. “But,  _King_ ,” the way Sass dragged out the nickname made Inibri thrust his cock sharply inside him, making them both moan.

“You’re in  _my_  throne room, so you will not come until I say so,” he snapped and moved his hand away from Sass’ hip to his neck where the fresh, still bleeding bite marks were. He roughly rubbed them and even earned a few high-pitched whines, before moving his fingers to Sass’ hair and yanking them, turning his head so that he could see the room properly. It was fancily decorated with a royal color scheme and there were faceless lesser demon guards on the sides that never left their post.

Sass shivered, his arousal increasing, which prompted him to grind against Inibri, making the hand in his hair go back to his hip for support. “But I want to come  _now_ ,” he insisted, focusing his hazy eyes on Inibri. He was breathing heavily and the golden crown in his head was still in its usual spot, slightly tilted to the left, even though it should have fallen off by now considering how rough their activities had been. His sharp teeth were also clearly visible, as was the blood on them that had smeared down his chin and bare chest.

Sass’ attention shifted to his eyes last as he knew what kind of effect their intensity had on him. He whined, biting his swollen lower lip as their gaze pierced right through him, leaving him completely vulnerable and defenseless. Inibri’s thin lips turned into a familiar cruel grin that made Sass’ cock weep. “Well then, since you asked so nicely…” he purred and with a few quick movements, he let go of Sass’ cock and yanked his arms behind his back, making him crash face first against the throne.

Sass opened his mouth to complain, but nothing but moans came out as Inibri’s fingers dug into his hip and wrists to hold them in place as he began thrusting harder inside him. It made Sass’ upper body slid against the throne surface, head occasionally hitting the back rest, but he didn’t really notice it as the feel of Inibri’s cock sliding in and out of him at an increasingly fast pace was overwhelming, nearing him quickly closer to an orgasm.

It only took a well-timed grind back against the cock to create enough friction to make Sass come on the throne while screaming Inibri’s name who also reached his own peak soon after. He spilled his heavy load inside Sass and let go of his wrists, put didn’t pull out. The air was filled with heavy breathing and little whines as Sass was quickly recovering, the feel of Inibri’s hot cum inside him making him squirm.

“You’re insatiable,” the words were amused as Inibri finally pulled out of Sass who instantly pushed his ass up and wiggled it in the air, the cum beginning to slowly drip out. “I’m an incubus, so having an insatiable appetite for sex is pretty much a guarantee,” Sass said and Inibri snorted. He gave a firm slap on the left buttocks, leaving a fading handprint on it.

“I don’t know. I have met plenty of incubus and succubus in my time, but none have pleased me like you have,” Inibri said, watching increasingly amused how Sass’ ass was still up in the air, him clearly craving for more. “I’m special then,” Sass said smirking and Inibri rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but to smile. He moved his hands back to the inviting ass and received a delighted squeeze from Sass who arched his body even more to put himself better on display.

“You definitely are, Sass,” Inibri whispered softly. “You definitely are.”


End file.
